


With You

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, so fluffy it's disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli





	

The day had been full of activities; sparring, going down town to buy some treats to nibble on, visiting the archives to read some history documents...

And now it was time to settle down and relax.

Drift was in the kitchen preparing hot energon while Wing was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching a re-run of a documentary about different stars he’d seen earlier this week. He yawned, unfurling his wings before allowing them to fold back.

The grounder came to him carrying two mugs of hot energon. He handed over the mug which was taken with a smile and a thank you. He didn’t hesitate when he sat down in the white mech’s lap, mindful of the mug full of hot energon as he made himself comfortable against Wing’s front.

The jet’s optics went wider as the other mech started purring and the finials drooped in a relaxed angle. After the initial shock, Wing wrapped his free arm around Drift’s waist, hugging him a bit closer. Soon his deep purr accompanied Drift’s.

They watched the documentary and sipped their hot energon in silence, their fields enmeshing, feeding waves of _warmth/safe/comfortable/affection_ to each other. The only sounds in the apartment were the ones coming from the TV and their quiet purring. The apartment was dark, safe for the illumination of the TV and the light chain that was in a clear glass jar on the coffee table between the TV table and the couch.

Wing finished his energon and put the empty mug on the small table next to the couch. He sighed and nuzzled the grounder’s neck, smiling as the purring got a bit louder, and inhaled; he smelled the wax Drift used. He smelled the faint tinge of a fired gun. He also smelled Drift himself – a warm smell that welled from beneath the armor.

Taking the last sip from his mug, Drift handed the empty mug to Wing who put it down beside the one that was already there and wrapped his arms properly around the bi-colored mech, nuzzling and kissing the crook of Drift’s neck. The grounder smiled and leaned back into the warmth that nearly enveloped him. He covered Wing’s hands with his own, rubbing the back of Wing’s left hand with his thumb.

The white mech grasped Drift’s right hand and started caressing the hand and the fingers, each individually; light touches along the fingers, firmer rubs to the palm. Soft and slow and sensual but not sexual by any means.

Wing brought Drift’s hand up to his lips and kissed the backs of his fingers, one finger at a time.

Drift yawned, his fangs glinting in the dim lighting, his armor ruffling and rippling. His optics started feeling heavier by the minute and the way Wing’s hand on his stomach moved in soothing sweeps didn’t help matters at all. He nudged his head under the jet’s chin and closed his optics.

The white mech kissed the finial closest to him, nuzzling it a bit. A soft smile spread on his lips when he heard the grounder’s purring had become quieter and idled down to a calm thrum.

“Good night, Drift”, Wing murmured, kissing the dark crown and resting his cheek against it as Drift dozed off in the safety of his embrace.


End file.
